Take a Break
by Marina of Spades
Summary: Cry is frustrated with Rule of Rose and just needs to vent.


Take a Break

Cry sighed loudly as he edited the video, trying to fix whatever it was that made it seem pixilated. He had to upload the new episode soon or he'd be receiving complaints from impatient fans. As much as he loves his fans for all the support they give him, there are times when some of them can infuriate him, like when a mother is upset with her children.

He rested his head on his left hand, staring at the screen as he work the mouse with his right. _Don't they understand how this works? _He thought. _First I have to do the actual gameplay, which usually takes almost hours because it's so difficult. Then after recording, I have to spend another couple of hours just editing and going over the footage! And if that's not all, I also have to upload it which takes very long because there's so much footage! _It didn't sound like a lot to someone else but it was.

Cry usually wouldn't give much thought to the process. He figured he was so annoyed with it because of how much he hates the game he was playing; Rule of Rose. That game was most likely the worst game he'd ever bothered playing and every moment he spent trying to upload it he felt annoyance and maybe a hint of hatred and/or regret for not being able to just say "No, I won't continue playing". He felt it was a waste of time. _I mean, there isn't even much…progression in this game! It's the same thing over and over. Something's gone, I gotta find it, I find it, and some kid shits on me saying it was my fault!_

Finally he was finished editing the video and it was uploading to YouTube. The frustrated man decided he was going to do something instead of just sit there and watch the loading bar, so he went over to the fridge, grabbed a Coke, and logged on to Skype to see who he could talk to.

Allas, his friend Felix (known to others as PewDiePie) was online.

**Cryaotic: Hello, friend! How are you this lovely day?**

**PewDiePie: Oh hey!**

**PewDiePie: I'm well. Whats up with you, bro?**

The two continued chatting for a while about Marzia, conventions, and other shenanigans. It was all well and good until Felix asked the million dollar question.

**PewDiePie: Hey seriously though. You don't seem like yourself right now. You ok?**

Cry sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took a sip from his Coke and decided he'd tell the truth. No harm done in that, right? Besides, he heard it was good to vent every now and again.

**Cryaotic: Actually no.**

**PewDiePie: Whats going on? Stressed out?**

**Cryaotic: That's a word for it.**

**Cryaotic: It's just this god damn game. I don't mind the story, it's just the actual gameplay is so frustrating and it makes me want to scream!**

**Cryaotic: SHE'S A 19-23 YEAR OLD WOMAN BEING TAUNTED AND PICKED ON BY CHILDREN. WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE.**

**PewDiePie: Cry, I think you should calm down a bit…**

**Cryaotic: Sorry. I forgot to turn off capslock.**

He took another swig of the Coke as he waited for his friend to reply. He didn't mean to get out of hand but, as ridiculous as this sounds, sometimes it feels good to use capslock. It's like shouting except your neighbors don't complain.

He clicked on the YouTube loading bar. 75%.

The Skype made it's trade mark You-Have-A-Message sound and he clicked on the window and read Felix's response.

**PewDiePie: Hey man, it's ok. I know exactly how you feel. Sometimes I play a game and I honestly think it's complete bullshit (and ya I'll rage quit occasionally) but then I remember that it's just a game. Sometimes I take it as a learning experience and say "well now I know I hate games like these" and stuff and sometimes all you need is a break and then you'll get back on track in no time!**

**PewDiePie: Come to think of it, how about you take a break and play this game with me?**

He clicked on the link that Felix had sent him, skimmed it, and began playing one of the videos. It seemed like a good idea. The game didn't seem to be frustrating or complicated for one thing. It wouldn't be the first time they've played together so they can avoid most of the fan-drama. And besides, everyone knows that doing something with a friend makes it twice as fun.

**Cryaotic: Alright we can start tomorrow.**

**PewDiePie: Ya! :D They say laughter is the best medicine after all!**

**PewDiePie: I think I said that right.**

He couldn't help but chuckle every time his pal tried so hard to "say things right". He knew he shouldn't find his friend struggling with English funny, but he just couldn't help it sometimes.

**Cryaotic: Ya, you said it right.**

**PewDiePie: Oh good!**

Cry took the last swig of coke before tossing the can into a trash bin by his desk before staring at he screen again.

He was glad he told Felix about his problems with the game. Even though they'd been on the subject for a short time, he still felt relieved. Cry was also glad it was Pewd's he'd decided to tell. Somehow he knew he'd try and find a way to make him feel at least a little better.

A moment passed and he received another message.

**PewDiePie: Hey I gotta go. I promised Marzia we could go out for dinner tonight.**

**Cryaotic: No problem, man. Good luck. And thanks.**

**PewDiePie: It's no problem. Bros gotta look out for each other!**

And with that, the conversation ended and they logged off.

After noticing that the video was uploaded, he quit the editing program and began downloading Ibb & Obb. As the game was downloading, he began reading some comments that poured in (sometimes they'd come as soon as he was finished uploading). Many of them were new users saying "FIRST" or people talking about starting the morning with a new Cry video. And of course, comments from the previous videos urging him to "hurry up and play". Usually he'd give an annoyed grunt and rant in his head, but he didn't.

He just felt happy someone understood and tried to make him feel better.


End file.
